Artemis Fowl: A New Legacy
by Flyne
Summary: Foaly has gone missing, and a human has discovered some fairy technology. Now the fairies need Artemis Fowl's help, but they have erased his memories!
1. Prelude

**Artemis Fowl: A New Legacy**

_Prelude_

One Year Earlier 

_Artemis Fowl's Journal, Disk II. (Encrypted)_

At last Butler has gotten the results back from his friend, the eye specialist. He says that _we_ requested the contacts! Perhaps some explanation is necessary. I found mirrored contact lenses in my eyes a few weeks ago, and soon learned that Butler and Juliet had them to! Tonight I shall reflect on this, and see if I can indeed remember ordering the lenses. Either way, we are victims of a sinister plot. Someone has been using my name, or someone has managed to erase my memory. I shall enter more in this journal tonight, if I remember what has happened or discover who has ordered the lenses.

Of course! It was the fairies! I have begun to remember what really happened during the last year and a half. Much of my memory is still empty, but I remember kidnapping a fairy and holding her ransom, as well as impressive technology. I'm afraid that I may need something else to replenish my memory fully, though. Tomorrow I will continue my research. I have gotten a reminder from a bank manager that I have an account somewhere in Switzerland. I shall have to see what it contains. Perhaps it will help me recover my memory. And I seem to remember something about a dwarf... There is much work to be done tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something on this site is messed up. If you can't see a chapter bar for this chapter, go to the url and change the last one to a two.


	2. Haven

**Artemis Fowl: A New Legacy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any character in the awesome series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haven**

Holly's phone rang. She whacked the off button. It didn't turn off. She groaned, and picked it up.

"HOLLY! What are you doing still in bed! We have a crisis here! Get your pointy ears in here, right now!"

It took Holly's still half asleep mind two seconds to process both the fact that it was Colonel Root on the phone yelling at her, and that he had said there was a crisis. As soon as she had gotten that through her mind, she was instantly awake. She leapt out of bed, put on her uniform, and was out the door in record time. After a long wait in traffic, she arrived at Police Plaza. She spotted Root as soon as she ran in the door.

"Colonel! What's wrong?"

"Foaly is missing!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me! I need you to do an above ground sweep for me. Take a squadron and the Hummingbirds. I need you up there _now_!"

"Yes, sir!"

A few hours later, she had returned. She reported to Root immediately.

"Nothing, sir!"

"D'arvit! Well, help us search Ops. Actually, just let us in. Foaly has that thing locked up tighter than a dwarf's tunnel. You're the only other person who knows the password."

Holly led the way to the Ops booth, and typed in the 50 digit password. She had always thought that Foaly was a little too paranoid, but maybe he was right to be. In any case, she opened the door and looked inside. Nothing unusual at first glance. However, she saw that his tinfoil hat was in the garbage, and there were scrape marks on the floor. He had obviously not wanted to be taken away.

"You know, Colonel, there is probably only one person who can find Foaly now."

"No, Holly. Even if we could bring him down here, he couldn't. We wiped his memory. He has no idea that we even exist anymore."

"But sir, we could just implant Foaly's saved copy of his memory over what we erased, then mind wipe him again."

Root paused for a second, then said "Maybe. If we really need to. But only if we can't find any trace of him. And we can't replace all of his memory. Let him forget about our technology and about Mulch Diggums."

"Yes sir!"

The lead member of the search team said "We can't find anything, sir. All we can make out is that he didn't want to go. No final notes or anything."

"D'arvit." Root swore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fic. Please read and review. Any correction or mistakes you spot, please tell me about. I am trying to do this mainly in the style of the third book. There will be a lot of Artemis's journal entries for a while. And I will not set a clear date for update times, at least for a while.

Flyne


	3. More problems and memories

**Artemis Fowl: A New Legacy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories for a website, I would be writing them for a publishing company. My writing isn't that good, however.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Artemis Fowl's Journal, Disk II. (encrypted)_

It has been a very eventful few days. I shall start with my parents. They have left on a 50th anniversary trip for two months. I would consider it a waste of time, but it does leave me free to do as I please for a long while. My parents are going skiing. My father, Artemis Fowl I, commented as he entered our private jet that he ought to be afraid of the snow after being kept in Russia for so long. That brought back two memories. One was of rescuing my father from the Russian mafia. The other, curiously, was of the very last moment that I had my full memory. It was in the mind wipe room. I remember that only Juliet, Butler, and myself were being mindwiped. Neither my father nor my mother were in that room. My father would remember being rescued, and my mother would remember being healed, while I would not. Foaly was careless, as usual. Also, Butler found something interesting. His FBI jacket had a _giant_ bullet hole in it. Another memory. This one was rather long. It involved a restaurant, a man named Jon Spiro, a supremely technologically advanced cube, and a fish freezer. Jon Spiro had taken the cube, and his bodyguard shot Butler. I put Butler in a fish freezer, and later had Holly heal him. I do not remember all of the details, so I must, unfortunately, be vague. I do not remember how or if the cube was recovered, but I do remember that Butler now has a rather large bulletproof area just below his heart. Tonight I shall reveal all that I can remember to Butler and Juliet. I am curious to see if they remembered more than I have.

Haven 

"D'arvit! D'arvit d'arvit d'arvit d'arvit!"

Colonel Root was very, shall we say, upset. He did not want to bring Fowl underground, especially after he had had his mind wiped. Holly and Root had both earned promotions by eliminating, or so they thought, Enemy #1. Now they might have to bring that same enemy back. Holly had gone to the council to see if they would even let Fowl underground.

"Sir! Commander Short is back!"

"Well? Do we have clearance?"

Root saw that there was a very unhappy look on Holly's face, but he couldn't tell if she was upset because the might not get Foaly back or because she would have to meet Artemis again. She didn't speak, but handed Root a note.

His face grew redder and redder as he read it, which was why he had the nickname Beetroot.

"Absolutely not! The council shall not allow People enemy #1 to be brought back! We have other technicians that can surely provide as much as this Foaly. Unless there is an absolute crisis, we must not allow Artemis Fowl to return."

"D'arvit!" Root swore again.

Root was somewhat calmed down, a few hours later. Perhaps that was why one of the fairies that was searching the Ops booth chose now to report.

"Sir, I think there is something you need to see. We discovered it while searching."

The sprite led Root to a computer monitor in the Ops booth. It was showing a Mudman reporting. As soon as Root's gift of tongues kicked in, he had to sit down. His face got redder and redder, until there was so much blood in his head that he fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank my reviewers. Miss Us Padfoot, I figured that Foaly would get a new hat, because when I ruin something of mine out of anger, I usually get a new one pretty soon. Thank you for pointing that out, though. QQuagmire and trohS-ylloH (yes, I can tell that's holly short backwards,) I am glad you like the journal entries. I got the idea from the third book. Again, thank you all! For the next update I might just add more to the end of this chapter, I am sorry it is so short.


	4. A problem is revealed

**Artemis Fowl: A New Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fowl Manor

Artemis accessed the speaker system that linked him with the rest of the house.

"Butler! Juliet! I need you in here!"

He barely had to wait for two minutes before Butler and Juliet ran in.

"I need you two to watch this presentation that I have prepared. Do not question it, merely search your memory for anything like this."

Artemis turned his compute monitor to face his two servants/bodyguards. With a click of his mouse, the computer began showing images of what he could remember. He had a voice recognition tool, made for police artists, draw the images for him, so they were quite good. The presentation was showing first an image of a fairy, then one of the C-Cube, then one of Artemis's father tied to a chair in Russia, and other images of that sort. Recognition first graced Butler, at an image of Mulch Diggums. Remembrance then dawned on Juliet at an image of a troll. Artemis found this odd, as she was under the effects of the mesmer at the time, but dismissed it as a naissance of the mind. As more images flashed by, the pair began to remember more and more. When it was finally finished, they were left speechless.

Artemis stopped meditating, and said "I have just remembered that Mulch Diggums should be released from prison. I changed the search warrant date so that it would be _after_ the date he was searched, and he would be released. If he managed to find a decent lawyer, he should be free by now. Also, I believe that a few things must be done. Butler, I would like you to visit your friend, the detective. Request of him the details of his case investigation the restaurant in which you were shot. Juliet, contact Madame Ko. Something in my memory seems to be linking her to this somehow. Ask of her anything she may remember that you did out of the ordinary." A mute nod from both of them and they went running off to do the tasks that their master had assigned them. Artemis continued to search his vast memories for any clue that Foaly might have missed.

_Haven_

A fairy that had been searching for Colonel Root finally located him in the Ops booth. The fairy held an important-looking piece of paper that bore the stamp and signatures of all the council members. When the fairy saw Root, however, he began to back out of the booth, eventually turning around and fleeing. What had caused this was the fact that Root's face was very, very, _very_ red. He was staring at the computer monitor as if he wished it would explode, which, in fact, he did. It was showing an image of a mudmen news report. The reporter was talking about a recently discovered item that would "revolutionize" technology. Root was swearing. Repeatedly. The mudman revealed that the technology was a locator of some kind, that it had a nuclear power source, that it's bolts were magnetic, that it had withstood an explosion large enough to destroy a full sized whaling ship, and that it had DNA on it of a kind scientists had never seen. He went on to say that a diver had discovered it, and showed a picture of it. Root swore more loudly. It was obviously fairy technology. What was more, it was Holly's locator. It had been in an explosion that had, in fact, destroyed a whaling ship, and almost Root's life with it. Artemis Fowl had exploded a kilogram of pure Syntax, by remote of course, while Root had been nearby. Root had been tracing Holly's locator, which Artemis knew he would, so Artemis had prepared a… demonstration. However, the locator had been Foaly's design, and thus could not be destroyed by anything less than a full sized nuclear explosion. While the explosion that Artemis had set off had certainly not been small, it had not even damaged the locator. Root was thankful that Fowl had not left a gun there as well, but very angry at himself for not realizing just how much damage the locator would suffer: none. However, a locator was even enough to set mudman technology ahead by years. Now that the fairies did not have Foaly to do more research, the mudman technology might catch up to the fairy brand. That would mean the biggest catastrophe in fairy history, even counting the War of the Giants. Root swore louder as he thought about it more. It would mean that humans would exploit the fairies, just like they had done to every other species for thousands of years. Root could not quite grasp the concept of fairies going extinct yet, so he focused on the smaller things. Like the fact that half of the mudmen on the planet now knew that fairies existed. And the fact that there was no way that they could all be wind-wiped. Root yelled at a nearby sprite. "Get me a line to the council! Emergency priority!"

"Yes sir! Line is open…now!"

"This is Colonel Root. We have an emergency. I am bringing Fowl down."

"What do you mean you sent a messenger over?! No one came in here! Oh well. We are bringing him down now anyways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my reviewers. It makes me very happy when I get nice reviews. And no, I have not done this before. Cybergurl, thank you for noticing the titles, but it says in Ch3 that they got promoted by eliminating Artemis Fowl. Again, thank you all!


	5. Chapter Five: Holly, We Have a Problem

**Chapter Five:  
Holly, We Have A Problem**.

Artemis Fowl's Journal, Disc II (Encrypted)

After the rescue of my father, I changed the large screen of my computer room to show presentations, removing the CNN website from it. However, I still have one computer that shows the news site. I happened to glance at it while waiting for a document to load on the computer that I was currently working with. Though this time should have been trivial, as all of my computers are faster than any human-made computer, I noticed something of interest on its screen. The foremost headline was stating that some sort of super-technology had been discovered. As I inspected the pictures, I remembered that the technology was fairy-made. After some meditation, I realized that the glue on the device had been placed by me. I had applied it so as to secure the cover so that a commander, who's name I have yet to remember, would not notice that I had placed a high-resolution camera inside of his officer's locator. I then detonated some , which destroyed the whaler, but not the fairy. Later, I learned that fairy technology was nearly indestructible, but I did not apply this to the locator, as I was rather busy. However, it stands to reason that someone would find it eventually. And they have. This could spell catastrophe for not only the fairies, but the humans as well. It may prompt an inter-species war. Certainly, they will want to call me in to help them. This opens up many interesting opportunities. Even as I write this, my mind is dreaming up incredible plans. Now, I shall go discuss these plans with Butler.

Haven

Root was upset. Very upset. He had been chosen to personally bring the Mud Boy down. Enemy #1, and Root had to be the one that was getting him. If Fowl prompted some sort of crisis, then Root would be the one that was blamed. But a commanding officer has to make this sort of choice. If Root had been more philosophical, he might have morbidly pondered leaving the LEP, or at least weighed the rewards of staying against not having to bring Artemis down. However, this was Julius Root, and he did no such thing.

A few hours later, Root had emerged from the shuttle pod. His face, now slightly tinted green, was more hideous than it had any right to be. After a minute of staggering around, he switched his wingset on. Despite the fact that, only a few days ago, he had berated Holly Short for the thousandth time for exactly the same offence, he chose to take a land route. Now, with Armageddon staring the fairies in the face, he could not have cared less about protocol. With his shortened route, he managed to arrive at Fowl manor in only a few hours. This left him nearly five hours before dawn. As he swooped down to enter the building, he realized the ancient rule of not entering a dwelling without permission.

"D'arvit" he swore. The only fairy that could enter this manor was Holly Short. The next realization crept up on him like a snake. A very large, very poisonous snake. He couldn't contact anyone. The humans would have assumed that the technology was alien-made, which meant that they would be monitoring all radio channels, even the ones that they had never even tried to listen to before. That would include the fairy bands, or so Root thought. Without Folly, he couldn't be sure. Which was all the worse, because the uncertainty was never something that Root could deal with. He swore, then started up his wings. As he flew back towards E1, he nearly collided with another fairy. As he spun around, he saw that it was Commander Holly Short.

"Holly! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to Fowl manor. You can't enter."

"I know. Why do you think I am coming back?"

"Why couldn't you have just called me?"  
"Humans are going to be monitoring all the radio bands. That includes the fairy ones."  
"D'arvit. We need Folly."

"Well we can't have him. Get me Fowl."

"Yessir!"

Holly dived down in an overly-elaborate swoop, then pulled up just in time to zoom straight through the door. She only had half a second to ponder why the door was open before she came upon her reason. Actually, it was more like smashed into. Her reason was a huge man, holding the door open. For the next few seconds, her thoughts went something like this:

"Argh!"

"D'arvit!"

"Why is the man holding the door open for me?"

"Did I just collide with a human?

"D'arvit!"

"Wait… That's Butler!"

"He can see me!"

"D'arvit!"

"Wait, no, I have my shield on."

"Butler is the most observant human I know."

"Why did I just think tha…"

"He can tell where fairies are without technology!"

"D'arvit!"

As Holly retreated at speeds faster than her wings were ever approved for, she subconsciously flicked on her mesmer. After Butler had stood outside with his gun pointing everywhere visible, he eventually shook his head and motioned behind himself. Then, walking in front of his employer, Butler slowly walked to the car. Holly saw this as her chance. Unshielding, she shouted in the deep bass tones of the mesmer.

"Mudmen!"

As they turned to look at her, she came much closer. In an instant both humans were staring straight into her eyes. This was what she had hoped for.

"Sleep."

They fainted.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Sorry this chapter is short, but I felt I needed to update. It is really hard to write in this style. Takes much more work than writing in the style of Rowling.


End file.
